May You Be Mine
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: A simple tale between an Ed Boy and Kanker Girl and how they magically fell in love with one another. This was written in a day, yet only recently found after left alone for nearly half a year. Genre: Romance, Slice of Life and ONE-SHOT


**May You Be Mine?**

**By sorrowXdarkness**

**Ed, Edd and Eddy fanfic**

**oooOOOooo**

In the third day of November, a miracle had occurred. In the cul-de-sac near Peach Creek Jr. High, a boy fell in love with a girl. Not something out of the ordinary, unless you stood witness to the moment. Between an Ed boy and a Kanker girl, it would only seemed probable in someone's dream or perhaps in someone's fanfiction. Both? As they fell in the midst of decisions and courses, they took sight of each other. They were no longer children that viewed the world as such. Toys and candies were not the only thing that mattered. Despite what the girl may have pursued, it was never intended to be in an intimate level.

It was more of a phase that every girl would go to. Simply that her and her sisters had every bit of intent to get their 'men'. After they finally caught the Ed boys, there was never a thought out plan that came afterwards. It was different now as she held a breath. Feeling the pressure of his person over hers, it felt more exhilarating. That feeling alone made her fear as she felt anxious of what came next. He was pressing down on her, forcing her to submit.

When he realized his actions, and the effect it had on the Kanker girl, he quickly got up. Apologizing for what he inadvertently had done, he awaited for an appropriate response. A slap to the face, or a cry for her sisters, or even a question. Why?

_Why did you push me down like that?_

Instead, he felt her hand pulling his up and forming a connection. Strange. It was a while since they held hands. _ When was that exactly?_ Oh, it was when they were struck by the accursed cupids that made them fall in love with each other. The event was bizarre for the most part as everyone practically agreed to forget about it. Everyone except Rolf that claimed he was correct. He warned them of the consequences and what it brought. Back to the matter at hand, thought the brain ed boy.

May definitely grew to be a fine lady. And dare he say...

_Fair?_

Her hair was now kempt with care after their middle school career. She kept up with her hygiene as her skin looked practically unmarked. What made her so approachable was her freckles that surrounded her cheeks. If he could say one thing, he would never have guessed it was her without her freckles. It was the only thing that stuck to her persona.

She made a trail as she guided him to his destination. Moving his hand, she insisted that he felt something. Her heart. Despite the obvious sensation of her bosom, he felt the beating of her heart. It was irregular as the rate of blood circulation increased exponentially. Like his touch was the catalyst.

"M..."

He began but it fell through. She took a step closer, pushing the limit to what their bodies could handle. The distance was shortening as she found she was still holding her breath. Exhaling, she inhaled to a familiar scent. Something that lingered around. It was the Ed boy's natural aroma. It represented clean and sanitary. Also, of his gentle heart and chivalrous ways.

What became a moment touch, became something far more intimate. He felt the same thing as his other hand found their way to her face. Caressing the side of her face, it slowly made their way to her lips as he slightly parted them. He could smell the apple cider, most likely her choice of lip balm. This was the scent he would associate with her from this day forth.

"What is happening right now?" Spoke the brainic out loud. None of this made sense to him. And neither to her as she smiled after a quick chuckle.

"I don't know..."

They both were leaning in and before they could advance beyond any known territory, a voice broke out.

"SHE AIN'T HERE!"

"WELL, WE BETTER KEEP LOOKING THEN! MOM SAID SHE WANTED US PRONTO FOR SUPPER!"

It was May's sisters. They were looking for her. Their voice brought them out of their trance as they realized they were in the midst of the girls projected trajectory. There was no time to think as May quickly took hold of Double D and pulled him toward a safer spot. As they absconded away from the woods, they arrived at a fence. It was a simple task to get themselves over as they arrived at a familiar area. It was the cul-de-sac playground. No one was there playing, which made it the perfect spot to resume where they left off. Being that it was a public area, they agreed to talk about what occurred moments before hearing May's sisters voice. Surprised as they were, they realized they were still holding hands.

They apologized, but not one of them released hold of the other. Quite anguish by how bashful the scene was. Double D offered to take the lead as he guided them towards the seesaw. He learned that it was better to speak openly and without restraints to avoid misunderstanding. He started out simple; he found it to his liking as they held the other person. In all honesty, he really wanted to continue where they left off.

Bold, thought May as she tried to wrap her head around this. And funny enough, she found herself liking this. Yet, she was chasing after Big Ed. She was supposed to like the brawl Ed boy. Instead, she felt her heart soaring by how close she was with the brain Ed boy. 'Bizarre' thought the Kanker girl.

"May." Spoke out the boy with the head on his head. He felt tensed by what he was proposing, but his heart demanded it be put on the table. "Would you do be the honor of going out...with me?"

Despite her better judgement, she wanted to try this. Whatever this was, she wanted to at least try it. Nodding her head, she spoke her reply. "Sure, I would be delighted."

Then came the winter dance of Peach Creek Jr. High. The Eds were in their final year, so they decided to buckle down and try to 'land' some dates. Eddy kept it 'subtle' as he could be as he made a 'WIN A DATE WITH ME' stand by his locker. There were no takers as he stood against the side of the bleachers. A bit frustrated, but still content seeing shovel chin Kevin in the same situation.

Ed managed to get a girl from the manga club to come as his date. They were mostly sitting down by the edge reading comic books. And then came Double D. He spoke to his companions that his tardiness would be expected due to his preparation with his lass. Eddy was skeptical about the whole ordeal. He confirmed with both Sarah and Nazz, and neither one of them were Double D's date. He also took notice of how disappointed they were with the news of Double D's established date.

Thinking that sockhead managed to make his own 'date', Eddy was not too shaken up. A computer model was still weak in the popularity rating system. To go out of your way to construct someone in order to go to promenade dance with was still lame. As he checked the time, the music shifted as people became more involved on the dance floor. Just then, the door opened as another couple walked in. At first, Eddy cast them aside. That was until he realized the two that were currently holding hands were people he knew.

They were Double D and May, but they both had an air around them that

screamed out 'a couple'. They were holding hands as they smiled at each other. A nice expression placed on their face as they dived into the dance floor. Of course, they were timid by their appearance. It was evident by their movement, but gradually, each step they took became more firmer than the last. Confidence grew on each of them as they saw no one, but their partner. Double D's sea green eyes were captivating on the Kanker girl's sights just as much as her silver ash pools that dwelled within her eyes.

To anyone else, the scene felt bizarre. An Ed boy with a Kanker girl. No one saw it coming, and even though they were witnessing it at first hand, they still couldn't believe what they were seeing. At first, Kevin began laughing. To stoop so low to go out with a Kanker girl, was hilarious. He noticed Nazz walking toward his direction as he regained his composure. At last, his chance for a dance with Nazz was coming.

"Hey Nazz, did you see those two. Funny right?" He chuckled, but then stopped when he noticed she wasn't quite pleased herself. "Um...is everything alrig-"

Slapped.

Kevin was dumbfounded as the girl of his dreams walked away while exasperating. "Like, what did I do?" He could feel the heat radiating from the handprint left on his face.

As the music drew its end, Double D felt surprisingly bold as he performed a dip on his date. Taken by surprise, May followed his lead as she allowed herself to become an extension of himself. It was only then, that the circuit was complete through the touch of their lips. No one said a word, but then again, it wouldn't matter. As they held each other, no one in the whole wide world could disturb the small moment they created for the sole population of two.

Thinking back, it made sense to propose then and there. It felt right, but they were still only children. Living the moment, but never towards the future. It wasn't until toward their final years in high school, that Double D began to ponder on the future that was in store for them. Their bonds only grew stronger, but their choice in career distanced them exponentially. The seal that kept them together while afar, was a ring they each had on their engagement finger. It represented a promise made to upon their arrival back to Peach Creek. And only then, would they exchanged their vows:

"**May You Be Mine?"**

**Author's Notes:**

** This was supposed to be a quick story, that eventually was left on the nonexistent shelf for months. Glad to finally post it and I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! **_**sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
